When The Pirate Comes Sailin' In
by Elpheen
Summary: [DISCONTINUED but I think I have chapter 4 in rough somewhere...so I might decide to post that if I find it]So how DID Jack end up with Anamaria's boat?
1. Not all she seems

Look,d'you guys want me 2 continue this fic or not?its been here 4 god knows how long,and there are NO reviews.If any one wants me to carry this on,tell me.I have the whole thing written,so if you want it,you can have it in a few days,savvy?now,REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I own Johnny,Orli and all the ships ... in my dreams!In reality, I own none o' them oh well,I'll just 'ave 2 keep on dreamin',eh?!  
  
Rite,enough of me wafflin' on,here is the story:  
  
Chapter 1:Not all she seems...  
  
Jack was annoyed. The rum was gone – why, he didn't know – one o' the Pearl's cannons wasn't firing straight – or maybe that was because it was Blind John who manned it – an' that pretty lass in the corner was ignoring him completely. Yep, Jack was definitely annoyed, until...  
  
"Well lookie 'ere," he muttered. That pretty lass was makin' her way towards him. Somethin' wasn't quite right 'bout her, though...  
  
"'Lo, love."  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow, righ'?"  
  
Capt'n, Capt'n Jack Sparrow, he sighed inwardly. "An' what if I am?" he gave one o' his half smiles, showing a gold tooth or two.  
  
"Come ou' the back," she whispered, giving a furtive glance around the bar. Jack congratulated himself silently. Five minutes later, he was outside with the girl. He moved closer and put his hand under her chin.  
  
"You are a pretty one," he leaned in to kiss her, but found himself flat on his back with a sword at his throat.  
  
"No man seduces me that easily, savvy?"  
  
Jack nodded and sat up, "Couldn't resist mate. And that's my word, savvy?"  
  
"I'm a pirate too, alright?"  
  
"Someone get me some rum," he groaned.  
  
"Shut up an' pay attention. Be'ind the bar there's a safe an' I know the combination. I stole the key when no-one was lookin' an' I need you to distract the crowd." "What's in it for me?" Jack was suspicious now.  
  
"Ye'll get 45% o' the loot, what say ye?"  
  
"But ye cannay jus' walk in there an' take it. You 'ave to wait for the opportune moment."  
  
"Ye'll get as much rum as ye can drink..."  
  
"An' a new 'at? An' really bad eggs?"  
  
"Aye, those too. Do we 'ave an' accord?"  
  
"We do indeed." 


	2. Only guys an' swords well, almost!

Ok, here is chapter 2. All you guys out there had better start reviewing if you want more, savvy?  
  
bob-the-bear: thank you sooo much for reviewing – you made my day! Get everyone you know to read 'n' review this fic, an' I'll post more chapters just for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing! But fingers crossed for Johnny @ the Oscar's tonight!  
  
Only Guys an' Swords – well, almost!  
  
Will's head held only one thought: Elizabeth, the Governor's beautiful daughter. Ever since the day she'd saved him, he'd been entranced by her. As a girl she'd been pretty, but now, at 18, she was stunning.  
  
His mind suddenly turned to the sword in the furnace. He pulled it out, just as it threatened to melt. But this wasn't any old sword. Norrington's promotion ceremony was later that week, and he needed a new sword. But shaping the blade could wait.  
  
Will grabbed his own sword from a rack, and did the first of three hours' practice. Lunging and parrying with the air, he felt his energy flowing along the length of the blade. There was no denying it; he was a talented swordsman. After what had happened to his father* he was not going to let a pirate cross him unchallenged.  
  
As he swung round, his sword clashed with another. On the other end of the weapon was a girl with soft curls falling past her shoulders, wearing a long pale dress. They parried a little, then drew apart.  
  
"Miss Swann," he whispered.  
  
"Will, call me Elizabeth."  
  
"I could not do that, though I must compliment you on your swordplay. I believe you have improved."  
  
"Thank you. I believe it is due to my excellent teacher," she smiled, "I have a message from my father. About the sword."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He wants you to inscribe something on the hilt. Here," she handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you. I shall see to it as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, I'd best be going. I'll see you at the ceremony?"  
  
"It depends what work I've got, but I should think – and hope – so."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Good day, Will," with that, she replaced the sword and left, the door swinging shut behind her.  
  
*Will does not know that his father was a pirate. He has been told that his father was killed by pirates – which is in fact true – but he doesn't know that he was actually part of the crew that killed him, savvy?  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! I have the other chapter written, but I don't know if I'll post it today. Now, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The day you almost caught Capt'n Jack Sp...

I'm feelin' nice, so here's another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: How many more times must I say it? I DO NOT OWN POTC!!!!!!!!!!! There, you can't sue me now *sticks tongue out at whoever does the sue-ing*!!!!!  
  
The day you almost caught Capt'n Jack Sparrow  
  
"Hey, you! What about the rum?!"  
  
"I think you're forgetting something," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, an' what's that?" Jack asked, catching up.  
  
She stopped, turned round and dropped a fleeting kiss on his lips, "Pirate," and she ran off, leaving him with his mouth open, in the middle of the empty, cobbled street.  
  
***  
  
"Bloody pirate!" Anamaria pushed her boat into the shallows, "Oh, God, now what?"  
  
She heard splashes behind her, and resignedly turned to face the Capt'n.  
  
"What the...?" Jack had flipped over, to land in her boat.  
  
"Ta, darlin'. You won't catch me now!"  
  
There was a fair wind blowing, so Jack climbed the mast, and watched Anamaria getting smaller and smaller.  
  
"You did me out of me rum, I commandeered your boat," he yelled, "We're square!" He turned round, and stood tall and proud at the mast, "Now ... bring me that horizon."  
  
I know, I know, it's very short, but hey! You get more Will in the next chapter. Ok, so he's with Elizabeth, but it's still our darling blacksmith!!! Now, seein' as I've been absolutely AMAZING and given you TWO chapters in ONE day, you can REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
